


tumblr prompt fills

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Prompt: Which member of your OTP does the cooking?





	tumblr prompt fills

**Prompt: Which member of your OTP does the cooking?**

“Do you remember when you stabbed me with the kryptonite sword?” Astra asks Alex, as she swallows the last bit of the burnt mess that Alex informs her is “French Toast”. “That was less painful than being forced to eat this.”

Alex glares. “Just for that, you’re also going to get to try the burnt eggs that I was going to throw away.”

“You are being ridiculous,” Astra huffs, but nevertheless starts scarfing down the dish of burnt eggs that the woman pushes towards her. “I simply suggested that perhaps it would be better if the cooking duties were relegated to me, seeing as it’s not your strong suit.”

Alex eyes glint dangerously. “Repeat that one more time, and I’m going to be cooking you breakfast for the rest of the month and you. Will. Eat. It.”

Astra sniffs haughtily. “I’m a Kryptonian. You can’t make me do anything.”

“We’ll see, general.”

Kara had told Astra that relationships were different, and often a lot harder, on Earth. She hadn’t understood at the time what her niece had meant, but she thinks that she’s beginning to. Alex is the most lovable person, human or otherwise, that Astra has ever encountered, but her stubbornness can be extended to ridiculous levels, as it is currently. 

“Of all the challenges I thought would be involved in being your wife,” she remarks, while trying to keep down the rubbery eggs. “Food had not been uppermost in my mind.”

Alex raises her eyebrows at her. “You and I are not married yet. We’re not wives.”

“Semantics,” Astra says. 

“Not really.”

There’s some more silence, while Astra valiantly tries to get another slice of burnt rubber down, and then-

“You’ve thought about us being married?” Alex asks.

Astra blinks. “Of course.”

“Really?” Alex looks oddly vulnerable, with a strange longing lingering on her face.

Astra puts down her knife and stares at her. “Of course I want you to be my wife. What kind of a fool would I be if I didn’t?”

The dangerous look in Alex’s eye has been replaced by a tender, watery gaze. It’s the sort of look, combined with her characteristic slight smile, that makes Astra’s entire body feel warm and glowing, whenever Alex directs it at her.

“What is it, Alex?”

Alex reaches over, and takes away the half-eaten plate of burnt eggs, getting up and heading to the kitchen with it. 

“Fine, we can throw the rest away. You’ve earned yourself a reprieve.”

Astra sighs in relief.

\---


End file.
